Aloha
by Maui05
Summary: Butch has been missing for four years, not even his brothers know where he is at. As the girls get ready for their 21st birthday, Buttercup gets ready for a vacation of a life time. Will this vacation be as awesome as Buttercup believes it will be, will it cause stress and anger, or will it cause something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story and I'm super excited/nervous. Please leave a review for the first chapter and don't be afraid to critique, it helps out a lot. Sorry this first chapter is on the shorter side, but I have been holding off on this story and needed to finally get it out. This story is mainly about Buttercup and Butch, but maybe there will be some reds and blues; it's up to you guys so leave a review to tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Buttercup, everyone needs love." Blossom said. "Your going on 21 now and you haven't had one boyfriend let alone your first kiss." Blossom sat next to Buttercup on her bed, Bubbles sat across from them in a bean bag. Blossoms long auburn hair was put up into a ponytail, still reaching her lower back, she was wearing a pink sweater and a pair of blue jeans. "Well...besides the one kiss on the cheek with-"

"Ya, there is someone out there for everyone." Bubbles cut off Blossom before she could make Buttercup mad. "You just haven't let anyone get close to you." Bubbles still wore her pigtails, but every so often she would wear her hair down, which would reach just below her shoulders. She wore a pair of white shorts and her favorite light blue lace top.

Buttercup was getting aggravated. Not only were her sisters bugging her while she was trying to get packed, but she knew why they were bringing this up. Two years ago just before the girls were about to graduate high school, the Rowdyruff Boys popped back into Townsville and into the girls' lives. This time, though, the boys weren't threatening Townsville or the girls, they were apologizing for all that they did. What surprised Buttercup was that Blossom and Bubbles forgave the boys and worst of all, fell head over heals for them. But Buttercup was smarter than them, she knew, or more so she thought that the boys were still villains, so she didn't forgive them. How could she forgive them? They terrorized Townsville for years. Just because they disappeared for four years and apologized, doesn't make them good people and just because they apologized, doesn't make them trustworthy.

 _Flashback:_

 _"How could you forgive them!" Buttercup yelled while pacing back and forth in front of her guilty looking sisters._

 _"Come on Buttercup, even the worst of people can change." Blossom tried reasoning._

 _"But they didn't even prove themselves!" Buttercup was getting angrier by the moment._

 _"Sometimes you just need to trust, that's the most reasonable thing to do."_

 _"How could you trust villains!" At that, Buttercup bolted up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door._

 _Bubbles was now in tears, she didn't like it when her sisters argued. "Do you think it was wrong to forgive them." She spoke quietly, in between her sobs._

 _Blossom rubbed Bubbles back trying to comfort her. "No, Buttercup just has a hard time letting the past go, she is probably mad that Butch didn't show up to apologize. If anything it was the right thing to do."_

 _End of flashback._

Buttercup snapped out of her daze and continued packing. She was wearing Black sweatpants and a light green v-neck shirt that had a black skull on it that looked like it was spray painted on. She wore her hair down, she grew it out to the same length as Bubbles hair so she could put it up in a small ponytail sometimes. She looked up at her sisters.

"Stop." Buttercup said before her sisters could continue with the conversation.

"Stop what?" Bubbles asked Buttercup, trying to sound confused, but she had an obvious look of terror like she had just been caught robbing a bank.

"Stop talking about love to me, I know what you guys are trying to do." She glanced over to Blossom who now had the same look as Bubbles.

"I...I Don't know what you are talking about." Blossom said, trying to keep her cool.

"Don't give me that shit! You've been talking to me about the same thing for two months, this is the sixth conversation we've had! I've known since the second time we've had this conversation that you are trying to get me to like him...that villain...Butch!" Buttercup shuttered, it made her angry to even say his name. With her face now turning red in anger, she continued,"I mean it's obvious! You bring up the love conversation, then say how great the other two villains are at being boyfriends, then to finish it all off, you guys say 'wouldn't it be funny if you and Butch started dating?!' Well news flash, Butch has been missing for four years and even if he did come back to apologize I would never accept, I would spit in his face and laugh!"

Bubbles was now in tears, caused by her sisters outburst. Blossom ran to comfort Bubbles. Blossom wanted to be mad at Buttercup for the way that she reacted, but she couldn't, it was her fault that Buttercup was mad in the first place. Buttercup had been entirely true about the whole thing. Blossom got up and walked Bubbles out of the room, but before she left, she stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry Buttercup, I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. Just because we are counterparts doesn't mean we have to be in love." Buttercup said before Blossom could finish. At that Blossom left the room and closed the door.

* * *

Buttercup stood there, angry. She needed to get out of here for a little bit. She was leaving tomorrow with her friend Robin on a small trip, but she needed to get out now, so she flew out of her window to fly around town, so she could clear her head.

Buttercup flew through the air, trying to clear her mind. but she couldn't. She wasn't thinking about her sudden outburst or her sisters, she was thinking about Butch. She didn't know why she was thinking about him, she didn't care about how or where he was and she ABSOLUTELY didn't have feelings for him. So why was she thinking of him?

After a few more minutes of trying to figure out why she was thinking of Butch, she came to a conclusion that she was curious. She knew that even though the Rowdyruff Boys were villains that they were as close to each other as her and her sisters were, so why does neither Brick or Boomer know where he is? They must know where he is. They are dating her sisters as a distraction so Butch could can get an evil plan ready. Right? Right...Right?...Right.

* * *

As buttercup came flying towards her window, she noticed a figure. She knew right away that it was Blossom from the long ponytail on the back of her head. After Buttercup landed, she stood there, waiting for Blossom to say something. "I just came by to see if you finished packing."

"I would be if guys didn't bother me." Buttercup said in a stern tone.

Blossom stepped towards Buttercup. "Listen Buttercup, tomorrow your leaving with robin for the trip, I don't want you to leave in a bad mood so I want to say sorry and that Bubbles and I will never bring that conversation up again."

Buttercup raised her eyebrow. "Never?"

"Never."

They sat there for a moment, waiting for something to happen. Then what Buttercup did next surprised Blossom. Buttercup walked up to Blossom and hugged her, something Buttercup never does. Blossom stood there wide-eyed for a second then returned the hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Buttercup said while she let go of Blossom.

"Yeah, first birthday we're celebrating away from each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I just want to thank all the people who read my first chapter. Hopefully you guys keep reading and don't forget to leave a review, it helps out a lot. Last chapter was basically the introduction to the girls and the story, so this chapter is the beginning of the story I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin, a friend of the Utonium girls, wanted to do something special for the girl's birthday. When she told the girls to plan on something, they immediately agreed on a trip. The problem was they couldn't agree on a spot to spend the vacation. Buttercup wanted to go to Hawaii, Bubbles wanted to go to France, and Blossom wanted to go to Washington D.C to tour the buildings and maybe find a way to meet the President. After hours of arguing, the girls eliminated Washington D.C from the list because Buttercup and Bubbles didn't want to spend their vacation walking around and looking at "stupid" buildings. Soon after that, France was eliminated because the only reason Bubble wanted to go there in the first place was so her and Boomer could tour the city of romance. So then it was settled, they were all going to Hawaii, Buttercup was ecstatic. All the girls were excited, so excited that they almost forgot that someone needed to watch over Townsville. Blossom volunteered to stay back and Bubbles decided to stay with Blossom so she wouldn't have to be by herself during their birthday, Buttercup had Robin to celebrate with anyway. Buttercup almost rejected going too, but her sisters wouldn't allow her since she always wanted to go to Hawaii. So now Buttercup is abut to go on a journey that she has been dreaming about since she was a little girl.

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP'S POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* What's that damn noise? *BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Ugghh, just shut up!" I say while I punched the alarm clock with ease. Why did that go off anyway, I don't go to school anymore? After I graduated high school I decided that there was no reason to go to college since I already have a career fighting crime, I mean being the toughest Powerpuff isn't easy. Since we're all older now the Mayor has decided that repaying us for our duties with candy isn't the smartest thing to do, so we are covered by the town now with our paychecks. Which it should be, I mean where else am I going to get the money for more games and skateboards? Blossom says that spending our money on "useless" stuff like games is a waste of money and our hard work, but she just likes to overreact. After we moved out of our old house and got a place of our own away from Professor, Blossom has become very frugal. I don't know why, I mean we're not rich, don't get me wrong, but we aren't living on threads either.

"BUTTERCUP, GET UP," Speak of the devil...I hear Blossom yell at me from downstairs. "YOU'RE GOING TO MISS YOUR FLIGHT!"

I jump out of bed. Hoe could I forget that I am leaving for Hawaii today! That's why the alarm went off. I left my room to head to the bathroom and I kid you not when I say that I have never got ready this fast. I quickly brush my hair, putting it into a small ponytail, brushed my teeth and threw my toothbrush and brush into my suitcase and quickly zipped it shut. I went to go get dressed and decided to dress in my favorite grey running shorts and a black shirt that says 'fuck you' in lime green so that the bimbo's at the airport know not to annoy me.

I quickly fly downstairs (cause really, who has time to walk downstairs) and see both of my sisters standing by the door, Blossom holds the car keys in her hands and Bubbles holds my protein drink in her hands that I always drink in the morning. Bubbles hands me the drink with a look of sorrow in her eyes and I remember the argument that we got into the night before.

"Thanks Bubs." I say and I see Bubbles eyes light knowing that this is the closest that I'm going to get as an acceptance to an apology. My sisters learned how to cope with my whole 'I don't believe in apologies' thing, I just don't think that it's worth the time to apologize to someone. (*cough*cough* Boomer and Brick *cough*cough*)

At that we all get into Blossoms car, a red 2013 Nissan Altima and we head to the airport to meet up with Robin.

* * *

we arrive at the Townsville airport 30 minutes later. Blossom parks the car so that we all could get out and say goodbye before I go. I hug Bubbles first then I hug Blossom, but as I release from Blossom I look up and what I see makes me want to punch the wall next to me. Brick and Boomer has shown up to the airport for no good reason. If they came to say goodbye to me, they are wasting their time. I start to turn around to leave when Boomer stops me (which actually surprised me that he was the one to have to guts to stand up to me).

"Bye Buttercup, I hope you have fun on your trip. Happy early Birthday too." I looked at his eyes that were filled with so much innocence that I had to look away at something else. I glanced at Bubbles, then Blossom, and then I glared at Brick for a quick second. I didn't know what to do so I just huffed and turned away leaving them all there to stare at me as I walk away.

"Stupid Boomer." I mumble to myself as I walk towards security.

* * *

After I go through security I walk to my gate to try and find Robin. As I scan the sitting area by the gate I hear her voice.

"Buttercup!" I turn and face Robin who is walking towards me now. I look at her, she is wearing black shorts with a simple grey V-neck. That's what I like about Robin, she is so simple, she never tries to make a big deal about anything.

"Hey Robin." I reply to her as she finishes walking towards me.

"Are you ready to have the best time of your goddamn life!" I can see how ecstatic she is, she looks as if she is about to jump up and down.

"Hell ya!" Robin is getting me pumped for this trip, so pumped that I almost forgot about what just happened at the parking lot with Brick and Boomer. "Robin, you're never going to believe which to douches turned up to say goodbye to me." I say starting to get angry again.

"Princess and Mitch?"

"Okay one, I said douche not a spoiled little whore and two, Mitch is my friend no matter how much you hate him," I saw Robins face drop a little bit. "it was Boomer and Brick, They showed up out of nowhere and Boomer actually stopped me from leaving to say goodbye."

This time Robin's face looked shock. "No way!" she told me, not losing the face of shock. That's another reason why I like Robin, she always agrees with me. I always tell her everything that's on my mind. The only thing she disagrees with is my friendship with Mitch, her ex-boyfriend, but I've known Mitch since kindergarten, that's a friendship I can't give up.

* * *

For the rest of the time at the airport while we waited to board we talked about what we should do in Hawaii and I started to get pumped again for this trip. This is going to be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry I posted this chapter later than the other one, I had this weird bug and was in bed for a few days. This got me thinking though, I think I'll just start posting once a week, doing this I won't feel so rushed.**

 **I want to say thank you to all who have favorited and followed! I especially want to thank flamzystilllovesyou, she is the person that inspired me to begin writing in the first place and she encourages me after every chapter I write. Thanks Flamzy! You guys should check her out, she has awesome stories!**

 **I think I'll do a shout out at the beginning of every chapter. I'll do a shout out to the people who have reviewed often. :p**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 ****Buttercup's POV****

One long and agonizing plane ride later, we finally land in Hawaii, Maui to be exact. Just stepping off the plane and into the airport told me that this was going to be awesome. The very first thing you notice is the smell of the air. Call me crazy, but I swear this air is different than the air back in Townsville, it's sweeter. Another thing I notice right away is that there is no air condition in the airport, just giant shutters that are swung open to allow the sweet and worm air in, it felt amazing.

"Here's the game plan," I suddenly here Robin talking to me as if we are about to walk onto a soccer field. "we quickly go grab our suitcases from the baggage claim and hop on the bus that will drive us to the car rental place. DON'T FOLLOW THE REST OF THE PEOPLE INSIDE, stroll around the parking lot and find which car you like best, I'll let you pick since it's your birthday vacation. After you pick the car you want, let me work my magic with car rental people. Once we get our car we'll drive to the hotel which will take between 45 minutes to an hour, once we arrive we'll check in which is the worst part because the people who work the front desk work as slow as possible so it will probably take another 30 minutes to check in."

All I could do was stare at Robin with wide eyes and my mouth wide open. I know she has been here a few times before, but damn it's like everything about her old vacations were engraved in the back of her head. I can't argue with her though, it looks like she has a full proof plan. All she does is laugh at my reaction and begins to walk towards baggage claim, I quickly follow her.

* * *

Once we get to the car rental place I do what Robin said and strolled around the parking lot looking for a car of my taste. After about 10 minutes of looking around my eyes land on a green 2014 Mustang 5.0. I quickly go to Robin and tell her that's the one I want. I see her face drop in disappointment and she quickly smiles to try and hide what she is feeling. I noticed that she was looking at a silver Mustang Shelby GT500 with Black racing stripes down the middle.

"Hey, at least I picked a Mustang." She looks back at me and said "Ya, I guess your right. Let's go get that car!"

Although I insisted staying by Robin as she 'works her magic', she told me to protect our luggage and get us some drinks from the vending machine. I was disappointed, I wanted to see how she could persuade the man to give us the car that we want. I did manage to hear that the man working there originally planned on giving us a Honda Civic.

After I got us our drinks, I looked up towards Robin and I suddenly realized how she was going to get that green Mustang. I saw her smirking and looking deeply into the man's eyes, not in a flirtatious way, but just looking into his eyes deeply as she talked. Although Robin is a normal human I swear she has a superpower with her eyes. There is something different with her eyes than anyone else's. It's not that she has unique eye color, her eyes are brown, but there is just something unique about her eyes that if she looks at someone in a certain way, she basically has that person wrapped around her finger. I'm just lucky that she hasn't looked at me like that before.

Not long after I noticed the way she was looking at the man, I saw the guy saying something to her. She smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand for him to shake. I knew after she smile that she got the car that I wanted. After signing some papers she came to me and threw me some keys that belonged to a Mustang.

"Yes! You are the best!" I said as I threw my fists into the air.

She looked at me with a casual look on her face. "You think I don't know that?" We both laughed as we went to the car and started driving to the hotel.

* * *

It didn't seize to amaze me that Robin was right about the 45 minute to an hour drive. I would have been usually dreading the drive, but the views were amazing. Between the ocean, the mountains, and the sugarcane farms I was amused the whole drive to the hotel.

What amazed me even more was that Robin was right about the workers as well. It's like they didn't know what they were doing. Every time you told them a sentence, they had to go to the back to 'check' something. Once we finally got our keys, we started walking to the elevators to go to our room. The lobby was amazing! there were parrots everywhere and there was no ceiling. Seriously, it was just walls and no ceiling. I have never seen anything like it before.

We opened the door to our room and it was nice. two queen sized beds sat in the room with a big TV on the wall in front of them. There was a little kitchen area with two mini fridges. One full with treats and one empty to fill with drinks and food that we bring home from restaurants I'm guessing. Of course there was also a small bathroom that came with a convenient clothes hanger to hang our bathing suits up so they could dry. This hotel got their rooms right.

After we unpacked our bags I went over to Robin. "Now what do we do?" Expecting her to have another detailed and full proof plan. However, she just stared at me with a confused look on her face. "What do mean 'What do we do now'. It's Hawaii, you can do whatever you want!"

I suddenly got really excited and I felt a big smile on my face. "This is going to be the best trip ever!"

* * *

 **Hey, Thanks for reading my chapter. Please review so I can make my upcoming chapters better!**

 **Sorry these chapters have been sort of slow, I'm just trying to introduce the plot and the main characters' personalities. I think next chapter will be Butch's POV so I can introduce him and then after that I'll start the actual story plot.**

 **I have a question for you guys. Do you think Robin should meet a guy in Hawaii? It wouldn't take over the whole story, maybe Buttercup would just notice her hanging with some guy in some chapters? Please review and tell me what you think about that idea. If you agree with idea, who should it be with? Should it be with someone from the actual show or just an original character? Or should it be with someone from a different show? Leave your suggestions in the reviews!**

 **Okay that's enough talking.  
-Maui05**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I say anything else, I want to tell you all that I am so sorry for the late update. I usually like to update between Wednesdays and Fridays, but this week was really busy for me because I had to clean out my whole last week, I had two graduation parties to go to (to celebrate my brother and his friends, not me), and yesterday I found out that I have a summer reading book test tomorrow so I had to read a book in two days. So I'm really sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me. This chapter covers last week's missed chapter and another one will be going up either Wednesday or Thursday, after that we will be back on track!**

 **As I promised before, I have another shout out. This week's shout out goes to** **519! You have been since the beginning and you were my first review ever. I don't know why, but it made me laugh so hard. That was the perfect first review ever! If you you want to be next week's shout out just leave a review!**

 **On to the story! This week it is Butch! Take this chapter easy on me, I don't know how a guy think! :D**

* * *

 **** Butch's POV****

As I slowly began to wake up and open my eyes, I noticed that I wasn't in my own room. My natural instinct was to panic, but I slowly began to remember all the event's that took place the night before. I was at a bar and I hooked up with some girl for the night and that same girl just happened to be lying next to me. 'I must be at her house. I better go before she wakes up.' I got up quietly and went to the bathroom to wash my face, quickly put my clothes back on from the night before, and wrote the girl some cheesy note.

 _'Last night was fun. I'll call you soon.'_

'Ya right' I thought to myself as I walked to my bike. Which was a black Yamaha YZF-R1 with green accents. Ya you have to be swimming in gold to get one, but who said that I paid for it. "You'll have a better chance of getting a skin eating disease than ever seeing me again." I mumbled to myself as I started the engine and pulled out of the girl's driveway.

Once I hit the main road, the smell of salt in the air helped me wake up. I quickly drove through the small town and made it out into the open where I rode next to the ocean (where the smell of salt was coming from). I continued driving between the ocean and the bottom of the volcano where a man-made tunnel was coming into a view. When I went underneath the tunnel I revved my engine as loud as I could so I could hear it bounce off the walls of the tunnel. Once I exited the tunnel, I rode through some woods as fast as I could and after a few minutes I made a tight right turn onto a dirt rode and pulled up to my house. It wasn't the nicest house in the world, but it wasn't the worst either. When I walked into the house I paused for a short second to look at a picture of me and my brothers that was taken before I left them.

* * *

 _Flashback_

While Butch sat on the couch playing video games, Boomer sat next to him minding his own business. After sitting there for awhile Brick came into the room.

"You two, get into the kitchen now. We are having a meeting". While he was saying this, he was already turning away to go into the kitchen himself.

Boomer turned to Butch with a confused look on his face only to find that Butch has already left his spot on the couch and was quickly walking to the kitchen. Butch was excited to be having a meeting. He would usually be dreading it, but a meeting meant a crime was being held soon and they haven't done a crime in months. Once Boomer got in, the meeting started and Butch waited for Brick to tell them what evil plan he had in-store for everyone.

"I think it would be a good idea to move back to Townsville." Brick said, looking as his two brothers. Butch's eyes opened wide and his mouth popped open. Boomer just sat there, thinking.

"Are you serious?" Butch said astounded.

"Yes, I am. We have been gone for a long time and there is nothing here to do, we can go back and get jobs or something."

"Jobs or something? What do you mean? We are criminals for fucks sakes!" Butch's anger was starting to rise and so was Brick's.

"If you hadn't noticed, we haven't done anything wrong for a long time. We should just go back and try to start over."

Butch couldn't take it anymore he had to bring up _their_ names. "We won't be able to start over, the Powerpuff Hags will be there and they would never leave us alone! They shouldn't leave us alone because WE ARE CRIMINALS! Come on Boomer back me up on this!

Boomer sat there with his eyes wide, after hearing his name being dragged into the argument. "...umm...sorry Butch, but I have to agree with Brick on this."

"WHAT! BOTH OF YOU ARE FUCKING STUPID! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO TOWNSVILLE!" With that the raven-haired brother stormed out of the kitchen and into his room, leaving his two brothers in the kitchen. **(Sounds familiar?)** On the way to his room he heard Brick.

"BUTCH, COME BACK HERE NOW!"

"SCREW OFF, YOU ASSHOLE!" Soon after Boomer and Brick heard a door slam.

* * *

Later that night, Butch thought to himself while he paced back and forth. 'I mean, I knew that we haven't done any crime lately, but I thought it was because Brick was coming up with a master plan, not because he wanted to start over. How come he wants to go back to Townsville anyway? And Boomer too?' All these questions were making Butch more and more angry and before he knew it, he punched the wall as hard as he could, easily leaving a hole in the wall.

Butch knew that he would never go back to Townsville, but if staying with his brothers meant going back there and not to cause trouble, then he would have to leave his brothers. He was in war with himself about actually leaving for a while. Sure he was angry and his brothers would want to go to Townsville, but they're his brothers, he can't actually leave them. At the same time, he couldn't go back to Townsville and start over because being a criminal was his life. Also, he _despised_ the girls, going back to Townsville meant going back to them. Sure, it was fun to fight them, but he can't take on all three.

After awhile, Butch finally decided to leave. It would make everything better. His brothers could have the lives that they wanted and Butch could have the life that he wanted. The only bad thing was that he was leaving his brothers. So Butch quickly grabbed a bag, filled it with some clothes and essentials, and a picture of all three of them. Then Butch left the house and his brothers behind, swearing to himself that he would see them again.

After flying for a little bit Butch had to figure out where to go. He could go anywhere that he wanted to and the best part was, he could go places for free thanks to the power of flight.

"So where to?" He spoke to himself as he looked around for some inspiration. Then he saw it, his sign...well billboard actually. The billboard he was looking at had a picture of a women's head with a flower in her hair. Underneath the head, it said _'Fly Hawaiian Airlines today.'_ A big smile appeared on Butch's face.

"Aloha."

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana and made myself a protein shake for my breakfast. For the rest of the morning I just worked out. I got to stay fit so I don't get caught. After I had a quick lunch I hit the beach to catch some waves with a surfboard that I also didn't pay for, but oh well. I got back around 5 o'clock and took a small nap, getting ready for tonight. At 12:40 AM I heard a knock on my door.

"Are you ready for tonight's mission? We both get paid big bucks if we get these Monarchy quilts to him." I stared at Mitch Michelson, my new partner in crime since I got here. "You know it. Let's do it."

I walked out of the house and got on my bike. As I turned on the engine and pulled out onto the small dirt road. "This is going to be fun." I told myself and a small smirk appeared on my face as Mitch and I speed our way to Bailey House Museum.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **P.S. All these locations I'm using are real. The hotel the BC and Robin are staying at is the Hyatt Regency Hotel and Spa. Yes, the lobby doesn't actually have a ceiling. They just mop up all the rain water when it rains. The museum is real too, although I have never been there myself.**

 **Disclaimer: NO ONE THAT I KNOW IS ROBBING THAT MUSEUM, SO DON'T FREAK OUT, I JUST MADE THAT PART UP! :P**

 **What do you guys think about Mitch being Butch's partner. Usually they are enemies in other stories, but I wanted to switch it up. Let me know what you guys think in the review section. Also, maybe Robin will hook up with him, maybe not. Who knows? I sure don't. :)**

 **Jesus I talk to much.**

 **-I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am starting off this chapter with another apology. I know I didn't post last week when I was supposed to. I couldn't though because my laptop broke and I needed to get it repaired so I didn't have it with me for a while. I got it back on Tuesday and I spent Tuesday and Wednesday redownloading everything that I had before. My hard drive broke and I had to get it replaced, so I lost everything that I had on my laptop. So again I apologize for the late upload. I'm just going to skip last weeks upload so I'm back on track now. Once chapter every week**

 **I wrote the first half of this chapter yesterday, I was going to finish it after dinner for a late upload, but my dad showed me a horror movie and I wasn't going to sit in a pitch black room in silence, typing. So I finished it off today.**

 **There is no shout out this week because no one reviewed the last chapter. :O If you want a shout out, just review and I will pick one of you guys.**

 **Attention: This is the day after Butch and Mitch robbed the museum.**

* * *

 ****Buttercup's POV****

I woke up to the noises of tropical birds squawking **(Is squawking a word?)** I would usually be mad about the annoying sound, waking me up from a good nights sleep, but I couldn't be any more happy than I was right now. Today is the official first day of the vacation. Sure we arrived yesterday, but we were so tired from traveling all day that the only things we could do before heading in for dinner was take a quick dip into the pool, swim to the in-pool bar, order some banana smoothies, and relax in the lounge chairs by the pool until it was time to get ready for dinner. We walked around a for awhile until we decided to go to Longhi's **(pronounced Long E's)** , an Italian restaurant with a tropical twist.

Now it was a new day and there was plenty to do, but before I did anything, I noticed that Robin was still sleeping. I decided to let her sleep in for a little bit and head down to the fitness center for a morning workout. I was disappointed to find that there were no punching bags so I just used the treadmills instead.

* * *

When I returned from my short workout, I found that Robin was still sleeping. Really? Okay, enough is enough. "Robin? Robin, get up it's time to eat." ... "Robin?"... "Robin!" Still nothing. Geez, she can sleep. I slowly moved towards her and then slowly towards her ear, I mean I wouldn't want to _disturb_ her or anything. :) ..."ROBIN! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GET BREAKFAST WITHOUT YOU!" Robin jumps up and rubs her ears.

"What the hell was that for!?" She said, looking at me with a small glare.

"I tried several times, there is only a certain amount of time before a hungry girl gets mad." I tried saying in a nonchalant voice, but couldn't help myself at laughing by the way her faced looked when I screamed at her.

"You're annoying." She said as she got up to go get ready. As Robin was in the bathroom, I decided to go get changed. I wore green shorts with a black stripe down the side and an open side green shirt with a black sports bra underneath. I was excited for breakfast since yesterday, an unlimited breakfast buffet and an omelette bar.

Once Robin was finally ready, wearing a bright pink shirt and grey shorts, we headed for the floor with the breakfast. We got in, filled our plates with food, and sat down. I was thinking while I ate and Robin noticed right away.

"What's with the confused face?" She said, snapping me out of my daze.

"I don't know what to do today, there are so many options."

Robin responded, "Well don't plan anything for tomorrow, I'm planning on taking you to jaws." I looked at her with a confused face then she looked back with her eyes wide open. "You don't know what Jaws is? It's like the second best surfing place in the world. There are huge waves and not a lot of people go down there because most people can't handle the waves. I know you can though. So since were going surfing tomorrow, you can either do something like parasailing or scuba diving, or you can practice surfing for tomorrow if you like."

"Hmm...I'll practice surfing for a little bit. Tomorrow should be fun." I went back to eating, it was easier to have conversations with Robin now that my mind was clear, but I had this weird feeling, like someone was watching me. When Robin finished talking, I took the chance to look behind me, trying to find the reason why I was feeling this way. I scanned the room for a little bit before spotting a guy with brown hair starring at me from across the room. This is odd because when I am with my sisters, all guys seem to stare at them since they developed better than I did. Since this kind of stuff doesn't happen usually happen to me, I just turned around with a small blush on my face from embarrassment and tried to finish my breakfast without having the weird feeling bother me to much.

* * *

As we were finishing our breakfast and waiting for the check to come by, I heard someone walking towards our table. Just as I was about to turn around to check who it was, the same guy from before appeared next to our table.

Robin looks at the guy with a confused face. "Can we help you?" The guy completely ignores Robin and just stares at me, causing me to get uncomfortable and angry at the same time.

The man leans in close and whispers in my ear. "How 'bout you and me go back to my room and you know...have some fun?" This remark makes me more angry than uncomfortable. To reply to him, I do what any responsible young woman would do and I stood up, looked at him...and I punched him in the face. I obviously couldn't use all my power unless I wanted to kill him (which I wanted to, but I didn't think that doing it in a hotel was the best idea), I did however throw in enough power to knock him out. "Go fuck yourself." I quietly mumbled to myself. The restaurant was now silent and starring at our table.

Before it got too awkward, Robin stood up and turned to everyone. "Sorry everyone, my friend here is a little...jumpy today." Everyone kept starring at us as we slowly walked out of the restaurant and back towards the elevator.

"Man, that was awesome," I suddenly here Robin say, "I mean, I don't know what that guy did to piss you off, but that was hilarious!" I looked at her to see a giant smile on her face. We both walked into our room laughing.

Once we changed into our swimsuits, we went down to the pool. After putting my stuff down on a chair, I walked down to the beach to go rent a surfboard. At first it was hard to find a good spot with waves, but I found a spot with one local surfing too, I asked and he didn't mind sharing the waves. I spent the rest of the day practicing my surfing, getting ready for tomorrow. Once it was around 4 o'clock, I said thanks and goodbye to the local and I went back to the hotel, to return my board and to watch the sunset before heading in for dinner.

* * *

Robin and I got ready and went to the car to drive to town for dinner. It was still pretty early so we both walked around main street, looking at all the shops as we go along. We both came up to the conclusion that half of this town was made up of jewelry stores. Before stopping at Fleetwood Mac's for dinner, we went into the Hurley shop to see their new Phantom clothing designs. As we looked at all of Hurley's board shorts, I couldn't help but notice this one guy in the store. He looked the same age as Robin and me and he had brown hair. When we were walking out of the shop, he turned and started walking our way to get to the cashier. When I say the freckles on his face, it hit me.

"Mitch?" He turned around, responding to his name. When he saw me his eyes went wide and it looked like he had a look of fear on his face, but it quickly went away as he gained control of his emotions. I ignored it and continued towards him. "When you said you were moving, I didn't realize that you were moving here."

With his eyes still wide open he replied, "Buttercup is that you? Your hair."

"Ya, I grew it out a bit. It's been years, what's going on with you?" It took him a while to answer, but he finally responded.

"...ummm...I've been...just...living the dream." He looked at me with a forced smile and I suddenly grew suspicious about what was going on with him, but Robin elbowed me in the arm and pointed to the restaurant, indicating that it was time to go.

"Well, It was nice talking with you, but I have to go now, I wish I could stay and catch up with you." Mitch suddenly had a look of relief on his face, which made me more suspicious.

"I'm sure I'll bump into you again, it is a small island after all. Bye Buttercup."

"Um...bye, I guess." I walked out of the store. That sure wasn't what I was expecting after bumping into an old best friend. Robin and I walked across the street to Fleetwood Mac's and entered to have a good dinner.

* * *

 ****Mitch's POV****

I watched as Buttercup walked out of the store. 'The fuck just happened?' was all I could think. Then a bunch more questions started rolling in. What is she doing her? Does she know about what I do? Is she here to stop Butch and I? Does she know Butch is here? Then a thought hit me.

"I have to tell Butch." I said to myself as I dropped the pair of shorts that I was holding, running out of the shop and to my bike. I quickly zoomed out of the town and towards Butch's house. How is he going to react?

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hurley shop, a single cashier was left by herself with a confused look on her face that all the strange events that just rolled out in front of her caused. She went to go pick up the pair of shorts that the boy dropped. What was his problem anyway? "Stupid tourists." She mumbled to herself as she put the shorts back on display.

* * *

 **That is it for this week. Hopefully my laptop will stay fixed for next week!**

 **Next time we will be at Jaws and some big events are going to happen. *wink wink ;) nudge nudge* I still don't know what I'm going to do with Robin yet, you guys will just have to find out.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot. The cashier part at the end meant nothing, it was just a little thing I put in there.**

 **Buy guys. I'll see you next week,  
-Maui05**


End file.
